1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography apparatus such as a digital camera and a photography method for obtaining an image by photography and for storing the image in a recording medium such as a memory card. The present invention also relates to a weight setting apparatus and a weight setting method for setting a weight of the image, and to programs for causing a computer to execute the photography method and the weight setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a conventional camera using a silver salt film, a digital camera stores images as digital data in a recording medium such as a memory card. Therefore, a large amount of images can be photographed with use of a digital camera. Furthermore, since a photographed image can be confirmed immediately after photography by display of the image on a liquid crystal display monitor, an unnecessary image such as a blurry image caused by unsuccessful photography can be deleted immediately from a recording medium. For this reason, photography is often carried out repeatedly until a user is satisfied, by confirming images immediately after photography.
A user of a digital camera tends to photograph similar scenes serially to store the images in a recording medium, since the user can delete the images later. In this case, the images are reproduced later and a necessary part of the images is selected from the similar scenes and the remaining unnecessary images are often deleted to save space in the recording medium.
Meanwhile, a method of recording time and date of insertion of characters and figures in a radiograph or the like has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-195869). According to this method, editing operations can be carried out later with ease, by recording the time and date.
Since a digital camera allows repeated photography, images stored in a recording medium are those which have been saved by a user without deletion thereof. Therefore, the images are important to the user, and the user finds it convenient to be notified of an important image during display thereof, at the time of placing a printing order, for example.